


Wet

by Lilac_Scented



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, light cum play??, wooyoung is the cutest baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Scented/pseuds/Lilac_Scented
Summary: San raised an eyebrow at him, now able to see the obvious bulge in Wooyoung’s sweatpants. The boy tightens his grip on his shirt, cheeks heating up even more under San’s gaze.“Is this what you need help with?”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Wet

It was a nice day outside, the sun was out and the slightly cold wind felt refreshing, perfect for going for a walk or maybe a picnic, but Wooyoung stayed inside anyway, and even though it was nice too, his skin felt like burning as he stepped out of his room and into the hallway. He walked slowly, nervous, but didn’t stop until he stood in front of another door and knocked on it softly, opening it and peeking inside.

“Sannie?” he murmured.

The young man was alone in the room, laying on his bed and looking at his phone. He looked up at him and hummed, wordlessly telling him to speak.

“I uh, need help with something.” His voice was slightly shaky, and you could tell he was struggling to get his words out.

“What’s wrong?” San asked.

He wasn’t sure of what to say.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Still hesitant, he entered the room and closed the door behind him before walking up to San, standing right beside him. He could feel San’s eyes on him, waiting for him to say anything, but Wooyoung could only look down at the floor in silence. After a few seconds, he moved his hands and grabbed the hem of his oversized shirt, lifting it slowly up to his waist. San raised an eyebrow at him, now able to see the obvious bulge in Wooyoung’s sweatpants. The boy tightens his grip on his shirt, cheeks heating up even more under San’s gaze.

“Is this what you need help with?”

His voice was completely neutral and his face expressionless. He raised a hand and softly brushed a finger along Wooyoung’s erection, making him whimper. As he wasn’t receiving an answer, he looked back up into the younger’s eyes, eyebrow still raised at him.

“Please…” he said quietly.

San leaned back against the pillows on the bed and patted his thigh. “Take your pants off, come here.”

Wooyoung nodded and obediently got rid of his sweatpants with shaky hands, trying to ignore the way he could feel San still looking directly at him in silence. His shirt was big enough to cover his crotch and part of his thighs, but he couldn’t help but feel shy and embarrassed in front of his friend. It wasn’t the first time they did something like this, but they hadn’t done it countless times either, and Wooyoung was still nervous about it. He couldn’t get fully used to it yet.

The younger climbed onto the bed and grabbed on San’s shoulders for stability, putting his legs on each side of him, straddling him. San placed a hand on one of Wooyoung’s thighs, caressing it slowly, the other one reaching to grab his chin with his index finger and thumb, taking his time to look at the boy’s whole body, eyes travelling from his beautiful face features down to his chest, hips and legs.

“You’re so pretty…” he murmured, more to himself than anything.

A sound between a giggle and a whine escaped Wooyoung’s mouth.

San let go of his chin, using that hand to move the younger’s shirt out of the way, holding it still and noticing a small wet spot on Wooyoung’s red boxers. He drew circles around the tip of his cock, smirking as it twitched under his feather-like touch.

“So needy already, hm?” he teased.

Wooyoung bit his lip. “San, please…”

“Hm? What do you want, baby? Use your words.” He kept teasing him. It was always fun to mess around with Wooyoung, watching him get gradually more and more desperate the longer he played with him.

“Touch me,” he said. “Want you to touch me, please.”

“But I am touching you right now.” San smiled, still tracing his finger over the boy’s clothed cock.

Wooyoung whined again, pouting at him and bouncing on his lap in protest.

“Okay, okay.”

The older boy stroked Wooyoung’s cock through his underwear for a few moments before pulling it out of them, finally wrapping his fingers around it, causing him to hiss. San moved his hand up and down his length impossibly slow, biting back a smirk when he could hear the boy on top of him breathing shakily. It was so fun to play with him, he was always so responsive and obedient, followed his commands and would ask for what he wanted, always trying his best to be good.

San dragged his index finger over the tip, spreading and playing with the precome leaking from it. “So wet.”

“San, please, I need more,” he said, face still hot and red.

He did as Wooyoung asked, stroking him just a bit faster. The lilac-haired boy moaned softly, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward into San’s hand, and a louder moan making its way out of his throat. The older boy doesn’t say a word, and speeds the movement of his hand a bit more instead. It doesn’t take long until San stops moving his hand, letting Wooyoung fuck into it however he likes.

San just looks at him, the way he rolls his hips, how his thighs tense under his other hand when he digs his fingers harder into one of them, his blissed expression and the noises he made. Such soft, pretty moans and whimpers, so cute and sweet. He could never get enough of them.

Wooyoung throws his head back in pleasure, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, now grinding his hips down as he thrusts forwards, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises coming from his mouth by biting his lower lip. He feels San jerk slightly under him, the hand on his thigh tightening its grip for a moment and he thinks he can hear a small hiss, so quiet he’s not completely sure he actually heard it and it wasn’t just his imagination.

He opens his eyes and looks at the boy in front of him right in the eyes, and now he knows he _did_ hear that hiss. San’s lips were slightly parted, soft pants slipping from them, and his eyes were darker, full of desire. Wooyoung looked down, spotting the bulge in San’s pants, and noticing how he’d been grinding against it for a while now without even realizing. He stopped moving his hips, fingers reaching to play with the waist of San’s jeans.

“Can I…” he started, timid. “Can I touch you too?”

“Go on,” San replied, twisting his hand and swiping his thumb over the head of Wooyoung’s dick again, making him moan loudly.

As San started jerking him off again, it was hard to concentrate even on little tasks, his mind too clouded with pleasure already, too lost on the feeling of the boy’s hand on him. It took him a moment to undo the button of his pants and pull his already hard cock out of his underwear, greedily taking it into his hand and sliding it up and down at a rather fast pace.

“Fuck, Young-ah,” he hissed. “Slow down a bit, yeah? Don’t want to finish so soon.”

A feeling of pride grew in Wooyoung’s chest, but he obeyed anyway. He wanted the fun to last longer too.

They continued getting each other off, moving their hands up and down almost in sync, if it wasn’t for Wooyoung’s hand stuttering every now and then. The room was filled with their lewd noises, San’s deep growls and grunts vibrating in his chest, Wooyoung’s voice going higher with each whimper, sometimes turning into little sobs, mixing with the obscene, wet sounds of their fingers wrapped around their cocks and pumping them at a steady rhythm.

Hearing the taller boy groaning while looking at him with hunger in his eyes made Wooyoung shiver, feeling like a helpless pray under his gaze, and he couldn’t help looking away, too flustered to maintain eye contact with him, even less when his dick twitched in the other’s hand.

The lilac-haired boy could feel himself getting closer to the edge, bucking his hips into San’s hand and sounding desperate, his whiny sobs increasing in volume. San didn’t take long to notice, already knowing the boy was close when his thighs started shaking, tightening his fingers around him slightly.

“Gonna come, baby?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, _fuck,_ yes,” he moaned, “so close.”

San sped the movement of his hand, making it difficult for the boy on top of him to concentrate and keep a constant pace with his, eager to get him off at the same time. His hand stuttered while San’s made him feel in heaven, shivers running down his spine.

“Fuck, _Sannie,_ so close, please, _please,_ don’t stop,” he begged.

But just when he was about to reach his high, it all went away. A strained moan made its way out of Wooyoung’s throat, frustrated. He bounced on the other boy’s lap again, thrusting his hips forwards hoping to get just a little more friction, but getting nothing. His eyes got full of tears and he stopped moving his hand, panting for air, his breathing shaky.

“ _Sannie,_ ” he whined, “I was so—”

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” San snarled, cutting him off and ignoring his whines.

The boy obeyed, jerking him off again weakly, but trying to keep a steady pace. He was pouting, holding his tears back and keeping himself from bucking his hips, trying to get San to touch him again by showing he was good.

“Good boy,” San praised. “I think you forgot something though. Can you tell me what your first rule is?”

Wooyoung’s face was burning hot. He was embarrassed, working his hand on San’s cock and getting more and more desperate by each passing second. Desperate to be touched, to come, desperate for _him_ to make him come.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “Wooyoungie has to ask for permission to come. I’m sorry, _please,_ I’ll be good now, I need to come, _please._ ”

“You’ll be good? Do you think you deserve it?” he asked.

“Yes, please! I’ll show you I can be good, can be good for Sannie!”

San grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him, biting his lower lip before the boy pulled away from him with a moan as he started touching him again. With every stroke, Wooyoung’s body jolted with pleasure, too sensitive, pretty moans slipping past his lips again.

San picked up the pace once more, the boy on his lap falling forwards and hiding his face on the crook of his neck, trying to muffle his cute whimpers and cries, breathing hot and heavy against the freckled skin. His noises went straight to San’s dick, making him get closer to his orgasm too, the hand on his thigh tightening its grip again as another grunt ripped from his throat.

“Sannie, _fuck,_ close, so close,” he cried out. “ _Please_ , let me come, I _need_ it, please, I’m _so close_.”

“Go on, baby, come for me.”

And with a loud moan, he did. His whole body stiffening and his vision going white for a second, a couple tears falling from his eyes. San slowed down gradually, milking him dry until he came down from his high, Wooyoung’s hand moving unevenly again, suddenly wetter than before. He opened his eyes again and looked down from San’s shoulder, his face turning even redder.

“Ah, I-” he struggled picking his words. He was nervous, noticing his come had landed right on San’s cock and his own hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“ _Fuck,_ ” San moaned, “Young-ah, keep going.”

Without wanting to disobey, Wooyoung did as he was told, shyly looking at the mess he had made, now using his own come as lube to get the boy off. It wasn’t that long until San’s breathing grew heavy, louder noises coming from his mouth.

Wooyoung started kissing his neck, licking, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, getting the boy over the edge with a choked moan, body jerking a couple times as he came, making even a bigger mess of the smaller boy’s hand.

Breathless, San pulled him down again, kissing him one last time, his tongue slipping past Wooyoung’s soft lips. It wasn’t rushed or desperate but soft instead, alternating between long, deep kisses and short but sweet ones.

The older took some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning the both of them and wrapping his arms around Wooyoung’s body, the latter laying on his chest and leaving small kisses where he had left marks just moments ago.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly.

San scratched the boy’s head lovingly, his other hand stroking his back. He could notice his breathing getting softer and softer until he eventually fell asleep. San carefully picked the covers and pulled them up, covering both of their bodies. Wooyoung loved taking little naps after they did things like this, and San liked taking care of him, making sure he was comfy and warm in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to the anon who requested this on twitter<3
> 
> Follow me @lovebite_hwa !!


End file.
